inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Battle of the Fantasy Foods
Notice: Certain talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check their Talk pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to July 2015. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 06:49, July 26, 2015 (UTC) 2015 A few days ago wikia has this site-wide notice for this blog post: [[w:c:community:User_blog:Acardwell415/Wikia's_Battle_of_the_Fantasy_Foods_Returns|'Wikia's Battle of the Fantasy Foods Returns']]; I honestly haven't reviewed the trilogy that thoroughly so I only entered "Honey from fire-elves" for our wiki; if you have some free time, even though we aren't likely to actually get a slot as one of the 64 most popular foods and drinks, I still think it's worth trying to participate xDD Help spread the word to anyone who has an account I guess! Since people can nominate as many as they wish! =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:15, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I knew about the fantasy food thing. I'll try and think of any dishes from Inkheart, but right now I'm drawing a blank. 0_0 Katherine Rebekah (talk) 03:26, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::According to the guideline it indicates that it's best to have something that can strongly represent the fandom; how I interpret is that instead of having 10s or 20s different selections nominated for the same fandom, have a few that can generate enough support and stand firm on their own. If you cannot think of any other dish that's actually from the trilogy (not just inspired by it), like I said, I've already entered "Honey from fire-elves", so if you think that one is acceptable, just submit it again so at least it'll get two votes (how sad lmao) in total. On the safe side I'll also submit it under "fire-honey" cuz I just used a text search on iBook and it was referred as such for one time in Inkspell (the rest is mostly like how I originally phrased it). But yeah, I'm also coming up with nothing else so far (the only other one is Mortola's berries but because they are poisonous I really don't want it to represent us lol), so if you come up with anything else, do let me know so I can back it up by voting it, too! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:42, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :::You know, I think I'lll back up your vote then, because that might actually be an interesting recipe. I'm thinking of like cinnamon and cloves in the honey? That would be cool. And I'll let you know if I think of anything else to vote for so you can back it up. :::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:44, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey there! You know the funny thing is, I watched Chopped season 23 episode 7 a few days ago; and one of the ingredient for the dessert round is "chili pepper honey"; I have no idea how it'll actually taste like, but if you google search images of it, idk if I just think honey looks tasty in general or because the the old GD me had a thing for good package design, but I think I just automatically imagined to taste good lmao. Anyways, I think cinnamon and clove both are spices and perhaps could actually work well together! Who knows! When I was double checking how it was phrased in canon; I searched "honey" on iBook, and I saw that a lot of the Folcharts take their tea with honey... so maybe some unique spicy Inkworld-style herbal tea bahaha. Man... just thinking it makes my mouth water lol. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:34, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, hearing you describe it makes it sound really good. It might also be good with a little bit of dried chillies in it so that it's spicy, but IDK how that would taste with the clove and cinnamon lol. Do you know what I loved dried chillies in? Chocolate. Lindent makes this 90% coco dark chocolate with chillies in it and it is TO DIE FOR. I love that stuff. :::::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:09, July 24, 2015 (UTC)